


Give Me A Try

by Phia



Series: Powerful [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Getting Together, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phia/pseuds/Phia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not supposed to use your superpower to listen to the heartbeat of the guy you like. You're already there, somewhere.</p><p>For RinHaru Week and Day 5's Red prompt — Superheroes. You don't have to have read the others in the series to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Try

Rin drapes a towel around the girl’s shoulders. She looks up at him, one eye swelling shut.

He inhales at the picture, fingers reaching out to graze it. He strokes over her brow instead before letting his hand fall into his lap. “You alright? Your mom might want to take you to the doctor.”

He can hear her arguing with Haru on the front step of her house.

“Just take it.” She crunches bills into his palm. He brings his arm to his side, telling her that they don’t need it.

Rin wouldn’t mind the extra money, but it’s wrong to ask for it. The girl didn’t deserve this, and they don’t deserve money for helping her.

“How did this happen?”

She shakes her head, droplets tearing from black strands. She reminds him of Haru — dark hair falling between her eyes, flopping over her forehead. 

“You’re gonna have to talk about it sooner or later.”

She raises an eyebrow at him, and her words are sharp. “Do I have to talk about it _now_?” She waves towards her own face, and Rin lowers his gaze.

“No, I guess not.”

She turns her back on him. Her heart is still beating a little too fast. It was the only thing he could hear once they arrived at the harbor. Pounding in his ears, hitting him like a rhythmic slap on the back of his neck.

The hinges of the screen door squeak, and the soft sole of the woman’s sneakers sound on the floor as she walks. Haru’s steps follow hers, and they enter the kitchen. The first thing they do is glance at the girl dripping with harbor water. 

“Are you alright?”

The mother rushes across the tiled floor and bends down in front of her daughter’s stool. She curls fingers around her daughter’s cheek. Rin and Haru watch, shifting from one foot to another.

“Yeah.” 

She turns to Haru and then flicks her gaze towards Rin. “Thank you.”

Haru nods. “If something like this happens again, let me know. You can always call me.” He directs his next sentence to the mother. “You have my number.”

He leaves the kitchen and Rin follows. He hears Haru’s messenger bag, now hollow, slap against his side. They leave the house, boarding the motorcycle and slipping on their helmets. Haru turns the bike on. Rin encircles Haru’s waist with his arms and they drive off.

The moonlight glints off of Haru’s helmet. The golden circle of the cycle’s spotlight shines onto the paved road. Rin allows himself to close his eyes, to enjoy the breeze that swings through. The trip is a new one, one they don’t have to take with worry clouding their minds.

They pull up to Haru’s house. The neighborhood is quiet, every house dimmed into darkness. They remove their helmets. They walk up the path, walk inside. Haru’s about to turn on a light.

Rin’s hand falls over his own. There’s quiet for Haru. There’s everything but quiet for Rin.

He can hear their heartbeats. Haru’s has kicked up a notch, and that makes something in Rin want to laugh, or cry. Haru’s breath is coming quicker too.

Rin can hear Haru’s neighbor putter through their kitchen. He can hear the buzzing of streetlights and the chirping of crickets. He can hear the buzz of Haru’s refrigerator, the hum of electricity in the wires.

But the most important sound is the one Haru makes when Rin presses their mouths together. It’s a soft sigh, as if he was waiting for the pin to drop. Haru’s hand falls from the light switch and he shifts his body so he can clutch at Rin’s arms.

They come back for air — Rin can hear when Haru needs it. “Is that okay?” One of his hands moves to the back of Haru’s neck, feeling over the skin there.

Haru chews on his lower lip and looks at the floor, as if he’s considering it. Then he matches gazes with Rin and surges forward for another kiss.

It’s hard to kiss when they’re smiling so hard, but they manage.  
  


* * *

 

They splay out on Haru’s mattress. Haru lays on Rin’s chest, ear pressed to his sternum.

“What did that girl’s heartbeat sound like?”

Rin runs fingers through Haru’s hair. It’s dryer now, thanks to the towels Haru carries with him. He’d left theirs at the tower, though, saying that he had more. “Fast and sharp. Her panic was obvious.”

Haru’s eyes close. “I wish I could hear your heart the way you hear mine.”

The statement isn’t meant to be romantic. Rin can tell from the previous question and the way that Haru’s heartbeat hasn’t kicked up. But he feels the blush trickle over his cheeks. His pause is telltale.

Haru moves his head off of Rin’s chest, shifting Rin’s arm around him. He spots Rin’s blush in the lamplight, and raises an eyebrow.

“You already hear my heart,” Rin blurts.

This time Haru blushes. He drops his head to Rin’s chest, burying his red face in his pajama top.

Rin smiles, letting his eyes drift closed again. There’s other sounds, but he just listens as Haru's breaths even out into sleep.

 

* * *

 

The doorbell rings, and anyone can hear that. Rin slides out from underneath Haru and walks out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes. He gets to the door and opens it, and Makoto’s standing there, a bulging plastic bag in his hands.

“Rin!” 

“Hey, Makoto.” He reaches forward and pats his friend on the shoulder. His smile is just as bright as it was before Rin left. “Come in.”

It feels weird to say that, since this is Haru’s home and not his own.

And for the first time since the kiss, Rin remembers that he has a month in Iwatobi.

A month to kiss Haru whenever he wants. A month to go on missions with him. A month to hear the thrum of his heart as he settles down into a bath.

Rin wonders what his own heart will sound like when it breaks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Tumblr: [wildharu](http://wildharu.tumblr.com)


End file.
